Lifestyles of the Rich and Muggle
by sara83
Summary: To graduate from Hogwarts, all the 7th years have to spend their final year in a muggle high school in the U.S. *Total AU Story*
1. Shocking News

Strawberry Wine

Lifestyles of the Rich and Muggle

Summary: To graduate from Hogwarts, all the 7th years have to spend their final year in a muggle high school in the U.S.** Total AU Story**

Rating: R for later chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yes, the title is a rip off to the song Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous….I don't own that either and it's much better than this story!

Author's note: Ok, I first posted this story a few years ago and I had people freaking out because this story is nothing like the real Harry Potter…that's the point! It is an extremely AU story and if you don't like those, then don't read the story! :)

As Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express, she was so excited she couldn't stand it. This was her last year of school. She'd waited so long for this moment; she was certain she'd be the new Head Girl.

"Wake up 'Mione!" Harry snapped Hermione out of her trance.

"Sorry." She moved so Harry and Ron could get off the train.

"This year is going to be the best ever!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, yea. It is our LAST year!" Hermione replied.

"I heard that Dumbledore has a special announcement for all the seventh years." Harry said.

"Yea, I heard about that too! I wonder..." Hermione was cut off as someone pushed right through them.

They glared at the retreating back of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going ferret boy!" Hermione shouted after him.

Draco turned around and gave Hermione a look of contempt before continuing on his way.

"I CANNOT wait until we are rid of that stupid git!" Ron said, through gritted teeth.

"We better get going." Harry said.

The three students grabbed their things and headed inside.

At dinner, all of the 7th years were talking excitedly among themselves, all curious to see what Dumbledore had in store for them.

After everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome everyone to another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As most of you have probably heard, I have an announcement to make concerning all the seventh years. As you prepare to enter the world as adults, it is important that EVERYONE know how to live as witches and wizards, as well as muggles. It's the best way to keep our world a secret and not jeopardize the safety of us all. Therefore, all of the seventh years will be spending their last year at a muggle high school in Beverly Hills, California.

When the words left his mouth, the entire school gasped and started whispering frantically...especially the 7th years.

Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet everyone, "Please, listen up. I know this must be quite a shock, but we feel that it is necessary. The school has made all the arrangements and everyone will start school next week, which is when the muggle school year begins. As for the living arrangements, the wizarding world has its friends in the muggle world and we have acquired an apartment building for everyone. We have also made arrangements for two of our teachers to be transferred to the school in California; they will also be staying in the same apartment building, so if anyone needs anything, the teachers are here for you.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were just sitting there, trying to absorb all the information.

"The train will be leaving tomorrow for the station. When you arrive, you will all board a plane for the U.S. I realize that this is quite unusual, but we would not have set it up if we weren't certain that it would work out."

Draco Malfoy stood up suddenly, "There is no way that I am going to spend an entire year with...muggles! My father will not stand for this!"

"All of the seventh year parents were informed of this ahead of time, and they all agreed. Now please sit down, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore warned.

Draco sat down and glared at every muggle student he saw.

Dumbledore continued, "Since this will be quite a new experience, we are allowing all the students to pick their roommates but they must be of the same sex. Each apartment has three bedrooms; except for two, one bedroom apartments, which the teachers will take; and one, two bedroom apartment that will be for this year's Head Girl and Boy. These two students were chosen not only for their academic excellence, but also for their leader skills, and generally hard work. This year's Head Girl and Boy are Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione blushed when all the Gryffindors cheered for her. All the Slytherins cheered for Draco, but all he could do was sulk, because he had to live with Hermione all year.

"Now, Please, enjoy the feast; and seventh years, your train leaves at 6 a.m. sharp, so please get a goodnight's sleep."

"We have to spend a whole year in a muggle school?" Ron complained.

"Just look at it as an adventure." Harry smiled.

"It's not that bad Ron." Hermione stated, "At least you don't have to live with Malfoy all year."

"Don't worry 'Mione, we'll make sure he keeps his distance." Ron said with a mouthful of food.

That night, Hermione didn't sleep a wink; neither did any other 7th years. They were all too busy thinking about the year to come.

PLEASE R/R!

Thanks!


	2. Welcome to the US

Strawberry Wine

Lifestyles of the Rich and Muggle

Summary: To graduate from Hogwarts, all the 7th years have to spend their final year in a muggle high school in the U.S.

Rating: R for later chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

By noon the next day, all of the 7th years were on a flight to California. Some of them were really nervous because they'd never been on an airplane before; or to California. Some kids were really excited, some didn't really care, and some were just plain pissed off...like Draco Malfoy. He was sitting by the window, glaring at the beautiful blue sky. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to him, shoving honey-roasted peanuts down their throats.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Asked Crabbe.

Draco turned around and glared at him, "What do you think is wrong, you stupid git? We have to spend an entire year surrounded by muggles!"

"Oh yea." Crabbe said.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked out the window again, "Idiot."

A few rows down, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all had smiles on their faces.

"I can't wait for this, I'm actually excited...except for the whole idea about having to live with Malfoy all year." Hermione's smiled faded.

"Don't worry 'Mione, Ron and I will make sure that we get the apartment right next to you in case you have any trouble with him." Harry patted her hand.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks guys. By the way, who else is going to live with you?"

"I don't know. We'll have to figure that out later."

"I've never been to a muggle high school before, but I heard that it's really scary." Ron said.

"Look at it this way, it'll be an adventure. Besides, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger...like having to live with Malfoy." Hermione said bitterly.

When the plane finally arrived at the airport, there was a bus waiting to take everyone to the apartment building. On the way to the apartment, everyone stared out the windows wondering how one city could be so huge. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at a building with six floors. The building had a white marble look to it with black patios attached to every apartment. The students grabbed all their luggage and gathered in the lobby.

A young man and woman stood at the head of the crowd. They were the new professors that taught Muggle Studies, so they were the perfect choice for this assignment. The woman was about 5'4 with light brown hair, and looked around age 25; her name was Cynthia Millon. The man was about the same age, 6 ft., with dark brown hair; his name was Stuart Willis.

Professor Millon stood on a chair to get everyone's attention, "Ok everyone, let's get started. Everyone who has three to an apartment, please step to the left, besides Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Everyone with two or one to an apartment, please step to the right."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Now," Professor Millon continued, "Everyone on the right, find more roommates. There are exactly enough students to make three to each apartment, no exceptions. If you can't pick your roommates, we'll do it for you."

Everyone grumbled and complained until everything was situated.

Professor Willis took over, "Ok, now that that's done, will one person from each group step forward and we'll hand you the keys to your apartment, with the apartment number."

While that was being taken care of, Draco and Hermione were on opposite sides of the room. Professor Millon called them over, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, here are the keys to your apartment. You will be on the sixth floor with Professor Willis and myself."

Draco and Hermione took their keys and glared at each other, "Just stay out of my way Granger, and there will be no problem." Draco spat.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not a problem." She turned on her heel and walked back over to Ron and Harry.

"Who's your other roommate?" Hermione asked?

They both looked like they wanted to cry, "Blaise Zabini." They said in unison.

Hermione stifled her laugh, "I'm sorry."

Professor Millon stood on a chair again, "Ok everyone, a few rules before we start. Since your apartments weren't assigned before we arrived, they all have identical furniture. When you get inside, you're allowed to use your wands and make your own bedrooms look how you prefer, but they can't have anything magical. If you and the rest of your roommates can decide on the furniture for the other rooms, you can change them too, but if you all want something different, then they all must stay the same as they are now, so there will be no afflicting opinions. After your rooms are changed, and your belongings are unpacked, your wands will automatically disappear because there is absolutely NO magic permitted while we are here."

At the mention of this, everyone started complaining.

Millon raised her voice, "You mustn't forget that we are in the muggle world now, and to them, magic does not exist. If were to use magic for anything, there could be the possibility that a muggle could see, and then our entire world could be jeopardized. Therefore, your wands will be taken back to Hogwarts until you graduate. Not only will you live around muggles this year, but you will ALL be muggles. It's the safest for everyone. Professor Willis and I will also live as muggles, so you're not alone. Ok, everyone has an hour to settle in and try to make it as much like home as possible. Keep in mind though, that Professor Willis and I will be inspecting every apartment. Ok, let's do it! Everyone meet back here in exactly one hour; there's more to talk about."

When Draco and Hermione got to their apartment, they were pleasantly surprised. Instead of a bug infested shit hole, like they were expecting, the apartment was rather spacious and well lit. To left of the front door was the kitchen, which had a stove, dishwasher, washer and dryer, and a microwave. Straight across from the front door was a bedroom; to the right of the front door was the bathroom; and to the left of the first bedroom was another bedroom. To the left of the front door was the hallway, which led to the living room that was located on the right side, with a glass door that led to the patio. To the left of the hall was a smallish dining room that connected to the kitchen. All of the walls were an off white and the floor was a light green. The furniture was nice, but it had an...old person look to it.

Draco growled, "This furniture is a joke!"

"Millon said we could change it, but I doubt we could agree on anything." Hermione stated.

Much to her surprise, Draco fixed the problem, "Do whatever you want with this place, but DON'T make it girly." With that said Draco grabbed his luggage and took the room straight across from the front door.

When Draco said that, Hermione grinned. She grabbed her bags and took the other bedroom. The first thing she did to it was make the closet bigger. Next, she put an oak desk next to the window, and a matching oak dresser next to the desk. She gave her bed an oak headboard, and put baby blue silk sheets on it, with a large baby blue comforter. She made the walls a very, very light purple, and made the carpet match her sheets. She inspected her room, and decided that the oak was too dark for the rest of her room, so she turned it all a sandy brown. Pleased with herself, she put all her stuff in its place, then went to finish the rest of the apartment.

In Draco's room, everything was much different. The desk, dresser, and bed were all a dark Mahogany brown, and the bed had black silk sheets, and a black comforter. He left the walls white, and made the carpet a very light, sandy brown. When he heard Hermione fussing around, he went out to inspect the damage. To his surprise, the place looked great; it had a young, yet semi-sophisticated look to it. Of course, Draco didn't let on that he liked it.

Hermione smiled when she was done, "So, what do you think?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I KNEW you wouldn't appreciate it."

Draco turned to go back to his room, but Hermione stopped him, "Draco, wait."

Draco was surprised that she used his first name; he turned around to face her.

"Look, I know that you despise me with a passion; and I assure you, the feeling's mutual. But, since we're going to have to live under the same roof for a whole year, do you think we could at least TRY to get along? I don't mean that we become best friends and do everything together; I just think we should try to tolerate each other. By that I mean no more insults, and no more nasty name calling on both our parts. This year is going to be hard enough as it is, and I just think that it'll make things easier if we aren't constantly at each other's throats. So, what do you say?"

Draco was silent for a minute, "Tolerate you? Does that include just ignoring you?"

Hermione wanted to hit him, "Do whatever you want...I don't care; just stay out of my way!" Both Draco and Hermione felt their hands shake a little and when they looked down, their wands were vibrating, and suddenly, they both disappeared.

Draco sighed, "This blows." He turned around and went back to his room.

Hermione went out onto the patio and looked at the view. They had a gorgeous view of the beach and a crystal blue ocean, "This might not be so bad after all." She smiled.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was time to go back down to the lobby. She thought about telling Draco, but decided against it. Instead, she went downstairs by herself.

When everyone was in the lobby, Professor Willis quieted everyone, "Ok, the next order of discussion. When you go back up to your rooms, you'll each find a credit card on your beds. There's 1,000 on each card." He stopped talking when the elevator opened and Draco came out with a very annoyed look on his face. Hermione smiled to herself.

"Nice of you to join us." Willis said.

Draco glared at Hermione, then looked at Willis, "Sorry Professor."

Willis continued, "As I was saying; there will be a credit care on each of your beds with a 1,000 limit on it. You can use it to buy anything you want, but don't forget the necessities, like food, toiletries, school supplies, etc. However, this money has to last you until your first paycheck. That's right, tomorrow, everyone is going to go out and find a part-time job. If you're all going to be here a year, you all need to be able to pay for things, but you don't have to pay rent or anything, so be thankful for that. Ok, that's everything. Everybody get some rest. It's been a long day. We'll meet here tomorrow morning at nine sharp. Goodnight everyone."

With that said, everyone went back to their apartments. When Hermione got upstairs, she changed into her pajamas and went out onto the balcony. She smelled the fresh ocean air and felt that, despite everything, things might be ok this year.

Draco got back and saw Hermione standing on the patio. When she turned around and came back inside, he glared at her, "You think you're pretty clever don't you."

Hermione walked right passed him, "Hey, you knew when we were supposed to be down there; it's not my fault you can't tell time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"Shouldn't you be ignoring me right now? That is your way of tolerating me, you know."

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?"

"ME? I WAS trying to call a truce between us so things would go smoother this year, but YOU had to be a typical 'holier than thou' Malfoy. It's not my problem if you can't get over yourself long enough to realize that we really are in the real world now and it'll be a Hell of a lot better if you have more friends than enemies."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

To be continued...

(Ok, I know this story is totally AU, but that's the whole point! Tell me what you think!)

:o)


End file.
